


[podfic] the sad scientist's kind daughter, an observation by Bodhi Rook

by ninemoons42, reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, ITPE 2017, Male-Female Friendship, Partially canon-compliant, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rogue One - some of them live, Rogue One Spoilers, Spoilers, but nobody dies onscreen SO THEY'RE PROBABLY JUST FINE, mention of Galen Erso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Bodhi Rook has, honestly, no idea how he managed to survive Scarif.And now he'd be overwhelmed by the after-effects of everything that's happened since his break with the Empire, except that he thinks he has no one to turn to.Enter Jyn Erso.





	[podfic] the sad scientist's kind daughter, an observation by Bodhi Rook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the sad scientist's kind daughter, an observation by Bodhi Rook](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317009) by [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** partially canon-compliant, Rogue One - some of them live, but nobody dies onscreen SO THEY'RE PROBABLY JUST FINE, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Rogue One Spoilers, mention of Galen Erso, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:05:09  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_the%20sad%20scientist's%20kind%20daughter,%20an%20observation%20by%20Bodhi%20Rook_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0756.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname)[](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname) **pattyisnickname**


End file.
